For Always
by Chikai Tenshi
Summary: Can you truly forgive and forget? Maybe the hardest lesson of all is to learning to believe again. SenshiShitennou Chapter Four: He held up a hand as if ward her off. Blast it, woman! I demand that you cease your actions immediately!
1. Rain Song

_Wash my sins away with your tears…_

Many curious spectators stopped and frowned in wonder at the slight figure standing alone in the downpour of the rain. Kids these days, they muttered, and, turning up their collars against the chilly winds, they rushed back to the warmth of their home.

If the girl had heard the comments, she paid them no heed. She was used to being stared at.

She stood there on the street, her clothes becoming heavy and saturated with the water, her hair—a shade so black it was often mistaken for blue—plastered to her pale skin. Her face was upturned, her delicate features exposed to the elements. The wind howled, and a passerby cursed colorfully as his umbrella was turned inside out.

She didn't notice. She had always loved the rain.

Mizuno Ami laughed, the sound muffled by the roar of thunder. Her shoulders were shaking. _She_ was shaking. But it didn't matter.

No one could see tears in the rain.

* * *

Emerald eyes narrowed vainly against the wind, and he couldn't decide if the moisture that built up in them was due to the weather or to the intense pressure that was threatening to burst in his chest. 

Goddess, she was beautiful. She had always been. She would probably always be.

His hands clenched because he longed to hold her. To brush her hair away from her face like he used to. Back when they were happy. Back when she had loved him. Before he had died. Before his Prince had brought him back from the slumber he sometimes wished to return to.

Zoicite smiled ruefully, his impossibly handsome features etched in pained self loathing. His fingers were now digging mercilessly into his flesh.

Before he had killed her.

* * *

She remembered the day she had met him. She had been late to the Terran Prince's welcoming ceremony, having been caught up in the library with her nose in a book, and had rushed in, winded and flushed and contrite. Ami could still remember Serenity's wide-eyed shock as the Princess of Mercury rushed through the palace doors and straight into the back of a man she had never seen before, knocking them both—most inelegantly—to the floor. Scarlet to the roots of her hair, she had curtsied deeply, words of apology stumbling off of her tongue. He had laughed at her. She had fallen in love. 

Ami felt a building pressure in her chest, and she let out another harsh, unnoticed sob. It still hurt to remember the afternoons cuddled on her couch, the days laughing over a chess game, the countless nights spent in his arms. It still hurt to remember the way that he whispered her name, the way he ran his fingers through her hair…the way he had touched her, had made her feel. It still hurt to remember that they had ever been happy. The last of the four _Shitennou,_ sacred guardians of the Earth. By _Selene_, he had been handsome, more godlike than even Apollo himself, with a wit to rival Hermes'. And she had loved him.

Her laughter, bitter now, was masked by the pounding of the rain on the concrete.

Heavens help her, she still did.

* * *

He remembered the day he had met her. He had been accompanying his comrades and his Prince to the Moon, where they were granted an audience with the Moon Princess and her guardians. He had been sharing worried glances with the other _Shitennou_, speculating about the possibility of an affair between Endymion and Serenity when he suddenly was knocked to the floor by a red faced little sprite. She had curtsied gracefully, mumbling and blushing and fidgeting. He had fallen in love. 

As the most flirtatious of the _Shitennou_, he had had a difficult time convincing the most introverted of the _senshi_ of the verity of his feelings. His smile turned mischievous as he remembered exactly how he had trapped her in a corner of her sacred library, how he had pushed her against the wall and tasted her for the first time, how she had responded. He had told her that he was tired of playing games with her. She had laughed, her fathomless eyes filled not with fear, but with sly challenge.

_My Lord, who said that I was letting you?_

By the Earth, he had never loved anyone more. He smirked again, this one filled with pain and regret. He never would.

And then she turned.

* * *

Ami could still remember the day he had proposed to her, the happiness that had engulfed her as she flung herself into his waiting arms, her momentum making him stumble back a few steps, the warm rumble of his laughter as she rained kisses upon his face. The absolute, tear-jerking joy that had shone in both of their eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. 

The next day he had disappeared.

She closed her sapphire eyes as she thought she saw a flash of deep gold, the pain lashing mercilessly through her. Time to go home, she mused, the storm was abating. Plus, she had homework to do.

She knew better than to believe her excuses. Ami laughed dully.

She still didn't have the strength to remember beyond that. How she had found him. How he had changed.

She turned and started to walk away.

* * *

He clutched a long fingered hand to his chest, his heart humping wildly at the thought of her seeing him. Of her finding out that he was alive. That they all were alive. Of her discovering that he had come out in the storm of the season, despite Kunzite's threats of dire punishment, because he had just _known_ that she would be there. What would she say to him? He closed his eyes and cried out-- the haunted sound drowned out by the last lash of thunder. 

He screamed because, no matter what, he still remembered. No matter how much he had tried to forget, he still remembered the day he had killed her.

He had stayed back that day, watching her strike down _youma _after _youma_, her attacks gaining more momentum as the numbers grew. He remembered feeling a warped sense of pride at her strength. His little sprite would be no easy opponent to defeat.

Her eyes had lit up with joy at his presence, only to be replaced with absolute confusion at his attire. The confusion was replaced by betrayal and sorrowful acceptance as her eyes lit upon the sword that he had lazily let dangle from his pale fingers.

_You can't_. _Zoicite, you can't. Please. _

He had laughed and shrugged, surveying the tears that had begun to gather at the corner of her large eyes.

_Who's going to stop me, my little sprite? You?_

And then, laughing, he had struck.

It had been a furious battle, him lashing out with his sword, her parrying with her spear of ice. They had always fought the same way, calculating, measuring. They were too evenly matched for there to be an easy victor.

Then Serenity had died.

He could still remember the way Ami's spear clattered to the ground as every drop of blood drained from her face. Her gloved hands clutched at her head as if to keep the sanity from pouring out. She had moaned with anguish, the sound raw and heartbreaking.

He still remembered how, the little part of him that was still _him_, had yearned to reach out and comfort her, how that part had cried out in pain as he felt his own Prince's life slip away. His hand had actually been in the process of reaching out to soothe when he had felt the twisting of his lips. He had stabbed her then, through the heart, with the grief of her Princess' death and her lover's betrayal still fresh in her gaze. Her blood had stained the gray of his uniform, had splattered his hands, splashed across his face. Her tears had seared his soul. He had kissed her then, a bruising kiss. He remembered watching as her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

_Poor little angel._

Then he had dragged her body to her Princess', the part of him that protested at the heartless action easily ignored, and had draped her almost tenderly on the cold steps at the feet of her liege. He had stepped back as if to survey his work, and saw her eyes open, slowly, painfully. She had looked at her fallen Princess, then at the ring he had given her, her wounded gaze finally landing on him.

He still remembered the pressure that had built up behind his eyes as he watched her lips move. The part of him that had fought had shrieked in grief, and he had suddenly fallen to his knees and moaned, harsh sobs that tore at the soul.

_I'm sorry_.

Then he realized that what she was mouthing were the words for her attack, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the welcome rush of death. It came quickly and painlessly, an end that he didn't deserve. Her final gift for him, he supposed.

_I'm sorry, my love._

Zoicite was still not sure who had spoken those last, pained words.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled, his eyes ablaze with regret and anger. Then he stiffened in shock. She simply stared back at him, an odd little smile on her coral lips.

* * *

Ami briefly wondered if she was going insane. If she was actually only hallucinating the specter that stood in front of her, the man who's achingly familiar emerald gaze was now widened in total and complete shock. 

But she had touched him. He had been warm.

Tears burned at the back of her eyes, and she blinked them back.

"Athena," he breathed, and nearly smacked himself for his stupidity. She was not Athena anymore. "I…"

"Hi, Zoi," she murmured, her smirk widening as she saw him speechless for the first time. "Fancy meeting you here."

His smile was tender and unsure. She flushed. It was a smile that he only showed her. "I knew you could never resist a storm."

She laughed, and the sound was light. It was almost as if nothing had happened between them, as if nothing had changed.

But he knew better. No matter what he did, he would always know better.

"Don't you want to know?" he blurted out, watching the mirth slowly leak away from her eyes. The rain still came down in sheets, but the thunder had abated. The only sound besides the wind was the thumping of his heart. He shoved his trembling hands into his pockets.

"Yes. I want you to tell me."

"I was weak and insecure."

"I was going to marry you. I loved you."

"Hell, Ami, I was a _Shitennou_. You were the goddess of Mercury. How could you have stayed with me?"

Her eyes blazed. "Do you honestly believe that any of that mattered to me?"

"It mattered to me!" he yelled. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, shoved them back in. He didn't know what to do. "Don't you understand? What could I have given you? There was nothing that I could have offered."

She was silent for only a moment before turning away. It shot a spear of agony through his body. "I've never known you to be a coward, Zoicite. Or a fool. It seems to me that you were both."

Desperate, he reached out and gripped her shoulder.

"Don't go. By the Goddess, Ami. Please, just don't leave."

And then she was in his arms.

* * *

She could feel him, warm and wet and _alive_, his strong arm wrapped around her waist, his hand entangled in her hair. He was shaking. Or was it her? She wasn't sure. It didn't matter. 

"I thought that I would never see you again," she cried out, her voice catching and breaking. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you not want to see me?"

He smiled ruefully into her hair, his chin resting gently upon her crown. "I was afraid that you would never want to speak to me again."

Sobbing harder, she buried her face against his neck, bathing his flesh with her hot tears. "I forgave you then. I forgive you now. Don't you understand? I loved you. I love you. I always have. I always will."

Stunned, he could do nothing but hold her closer. "Ami, I…"

She shook her head violently and hugged him closer. "How could you have ever doubted me? Even for a second?"

His sprite humbled him. In a way, he supposed, she always had. "I have dreamed of this for countless nights. Countless lifetimes. I scarcely dared hope…"

"I would have always forgiven you. I will always forgive you," she murmured, still trembling against him. "Did you think that I was going to hit you, scream at you? Damn it, I'm not Rei."

He wondered how it was that he still had the ability to chuckle. "No, and thank the Goddess for that. I had seen what she had done to Jadeite."

She didn't know how she had survived without him. "You won't leave this time, Zoicite." It was more of a question than a statement.

He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up, adoring the way her breath caught at what she saw in his jade orbs.

"Never again, I swear to you. Ami, I swear to you. I shall never fail you again."

Ami smiled under his lips, glorying in the way she always seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

She had always loved the rain.

* * *

"Zoicite." 

He was reluctant to loosen his hold, but did so anyway. She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes unreadable, her lips quirked in an odd smile. The rain hadn't stopped, and her hair was in her face. He reached out and brushed it tenderly away.

"What?" he asked.

She reached out, hesitated, and opened her hand, palm up. It was the first time that he noticed the sparkle. His breath caught.

It was his ring.

"You kept it." He looked up and nearly cried at the look of absolute love in her eyes.

"It is my most precious possession,' she whispered. "But…"

She offered it to him, a small smile tugging at her coral lips.

"I would very much like it if you asked me again."

He hugged her in his joy, spinning her around and around, somehow managing to slip the band onto her slim finger. Her giggles echoed into the night.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi dimly felt her mouth drop open. Her blue eyes widened comically and she pointed weakly, her pink lips moving but no sound coming out. _It couldn't be…_

Her eyes suddenly narrowed into slits. _It had damn well better not be._

It seemed as if the person who was sharing herumbrella had some explaining to do.

Chiba Mamoru, on the other hand, knew that he had to do some quick talking to his little Usako if he wanted to keep his head—and all other vital body parts—connected to his body. He reminded himself to chew out Kunzite later (damn lazy, negligent bastard, can't even keep track of one bloody person), and planted a well timed kiss on his tiny girlfriend's forehead.

"Well, Usako," he stammered out, missing the way her suspicious eyes gradually grew soft. "Some weather, _ne_?"

The girl turned to him and smiled, a small crescent moon shining on her forehead. Her eyes were filled with happy tears, and she leaned against him, feeling his strong arms encircle her. Her heart felt light as she listened to her best friend's light laughter, felt her smile grow wider as she heard the familiar chuckle that had joined it.

"_Aa_, Mamo-_chan_," she whispered. "It was a hell of a storm."

_Come sit by me and mend my heart._

_Listen to the rain song and smile at me again._

* * *

_I SWEAR, A NEW CHAPTER OF FOREVER IS COMING OUT IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS. _


	2. Storm Watch

_Would you risk it all?_

She felt like she was being watched.

She could feel it, the slight tickling on the nape of her neck, the tensing of her shoulders.

_You are too striking to overlook, my love. Who wouldn't stare at you?_

The pot she held in her long fingered hands shook slightly as her forest green eyes narrowed at the unwelcome memory.

She dug in her purse for the yen needed to pay for the lily that she had been sighing over, and rushed to the counter. Usually she would have stayed in the nursery for at least another hour or so, so the cashier sneaked a worried look at the now scowling girl. She didn't notice.

Kino Makoto hated being watched, damn it.

* * *

He was watching her. 

A dangerous habit, he knew. Especially, he noted, wincing, after Kunzite had nearly strangled Zoicite when he had discovered that the boy had gone to see Ami.

He wondered briefly if Kunzite also knew that Zoicite had done more than watch her. A smirk lifted his lips. Their fearless leader wasn't stupid, but he _had_ been preoccupied lately. Perhaps, he mused, Kunzite had been too preoccupied with his own manners to even notice the goofy grin that had been plastered on their comrade's face for the last few days.

_Terra_ knew that he loved his brother in arms, he frowned, but darn it all if the jealousy hadn't all but torn him apart.

Athena had always been the most forgiving. _His_ angel, on the other hand…

Nephrite grinned ruefully, leaning against the cold stone of the nursery and letting his dark hair fall into his shadowed eyes.

Well, he thought, who could blame her?

* * *

Damn memories. Who needed them? Makoto viciously tossed her groceries into her refrigerator, her face thunderous. Who needed to remember his stupid eyes, or his stupid hair, how she bloody felt around him, how he had used to hold her, how he had told her he had… 

She was furious to feel the tears slid down her cheeks, and scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. Kicking the door shut enough to make the refrigerator shake in protest; she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. In and out. In and out.

Her neck prickled again, but she ignored it. Her eyes slowly opened, and she hefted the next bag onto her spotless counter. Her eyes were dry. Her heart bled.

It didn't matter. She took out the bread, put it in the cupboard. It didn't matter.

She didn't believe in that anymore.

* * *

He wasn't stalking her per se. 

Following her to her apartment wasn't stalking. It was just natural curiosity. He wanted to know how she was. Peering into her window wasn't stalking. He just…

"You are so going to jail," he sighed, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

She turned slightly, and he ducked out of the way, his heart pounding somewhere in his throat. She couldn't see him, he knew. Kunzite had been furious with Zoicite, but Nephrite shuddered to think what the silver haired man would have done to his fellow _Shitennou_ if he found out that Ami had seen him. Had talked to him.

He checked his watch, wincing as he saw that he had been absent from the house for over two hours. He really had to be going home, he knew.

He peeked inside once more, and caught sight of her profile. He sighed.

It could wait.

* * *

He would always remember the first time that they had met. He and the other _Shitennou_ had accompanied Endymion to the Moon Kingdom, where they first laid eyes upon the Princess. The _Shitennou_ noticed with apprehension the odd look that shone in their Prince's eyes as he bowed before the slip of a girl, and—worrying about the existence of an affair—decided to keep tabs on the both of them. 

It had been easy enough to gain the Princess' trust, he recalled. Then he had run into the _Senshi_ of Protection.

He smiled painfully, running a hair through his long locks. _What an encounter indeed…

* * *

_

Try as she might, she would probably never forget the first time she had met him. The most introverted of the _Shitennou_, the one who's mind was always linked to the heavens. He had spent most of his time buried in star maps, mumbling to himself about alignments and eclipses, pushing vainly at his hair. Unbidden, an image of her sitting directly on top of his precious charts in order to get his attention flooded her senses. She let out an unladylike snort, her eyes misting despite herself. God, he had always been beautiful.

She sighed and stared moodily off into space.

But, she reminded herself, she didn't believe in that anymore.

* * *

She had nearly bloody electrocuted him, he recalled. He had been following the Moon Princess, wondering whether or not she was going to meet Endymion in the royal gardens when he had been tapped on the shoulder. 

Turning, he only caught a glimpse of milky skin and flashing green eyes before he found himself on the ground, gaping like a fish. She had glared at him, her pink lips tugging down in a threatening grimace.

_I know what you're up to. Leave her out of it. _

He had lied, telling her that she was surely mistaken, he was merely following the girl to make sure she got where she was going safely.

He could still hear her laughter as she knelt down beside him, her eyes bright with sarcastic humor. Her mahogany tresses had been bound into a high ponytail, leaving her startlingly attractive face unframed. She hadn't been beautiful, had never been. She had always been striking, too extraordinary for a mundane word like that.

_Pity. Such a pretty face and you can't lie for s--._

_Not very becoming speech for a lady._

Her eyebrow had quirked up at that, her lips tugging upwards into a grin. He had cautiously smiled back, taking her offered hand.

He might have blacked out. He had never really been sure, and she had never told him. But the next thing he knew, he was on the floor again, staring up at her. Sparks had flown from her wiggling fingers, and a slow smirk spread across her lips before she turned away and called over her shoulder.

_Who said I was a lady?_

He had never been the same.

* * *

Makoto briefly contemplated calling Usagi over, just for the girl's company. She didn't feel like being alone. 

Her hand was halfway to the phone when she felt the prickle on the back of her neck again. Cursing, she stalked over to the window, preparing to close the blinds.

_By the goddess…_

Nephrite stared back at her, his chocolate eyes stunned. Her mouth dropped open. Her eyes burned.

By _Selene_, he had always been beautiful.

* * *

Nephrite's mind stopped. His heart froze. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. All he could register was that she was looking at him. She was even more striking than he remembered. Her eyes were wide with shock, her rosy lips open in disbelief. He wanted nothing more than to hold her again. 

Kunzite was going to kill him.

Then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

He gulped.

If there was enough left over to kill.

* * *

Makoto threw open the sliding door, and pinned the startled man with an unblinking stare. 

"You're…" she had to swallow, had to start over again. "You're alive."

Her mind was whirling. Her knees felt weak. Her hand moved as if to touch him, but she let it fall to her side, limp.

He grinned that familiar rueful grin, and she wanted to weep. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

She cried.

* * *

She had sobbed when she had killed him. He could still feel the heat of her tears against his skin as he laid there, fading, his head heavy in her lap. 

Her tears had been better than the stricken look she had given him when she first saw him, first saw his uniform, his sneer.

_Nephrite…Nephrite, no…_

He had killed the _youma_ that had sneaked up on her, smirking as the blood splashed across her suddenly white face.

He had felt a twisted possessiveness. His goddess would be his to kill.

It had been a furious battle, him lashing out with his heavy sword, her dodging and weaving his strikes, the stricken look never leaving her face. It had infuriated him, making his steps sloppy. He had never been the best fighter of the _Shitennou_, nor the best tactician. It had only been a matter of time before she would land a blow.

When she did, he remembered the way she fell to her knees, weakened by the wounds that he had managed to score in his frenzy. Her shaking hands had reached for him, had pulled him into her lap, had stroked his hair. She had been weeping.

He could still feel the warmth of her breath, the feel of her arms around him.

_I love you_.

And then he had died.

* * *

He tried to smile as she set a cup in front of him. He didn't quite trust the quiet way she was considering him, the flash of something unrecognizable in her eyes. He eyed the cup warily before he sipped. Hopefully she had poisoned it. 

"How long?"

He didn't bother to try and pretend he didn't understand. "About 8 months now."

She stiffened, lightening practically snapping around her. He winced. "And you were going to inform someone, when?"

"Um…" He motioned vaguely with his hands, hoping to distract her anger. "Soon?"

"Bull--"

"Language, ma tempête," he chided. It wasn't until he was on the floor that he remembered how brightly her temper flared. She could rival Rei if she felt like it.

"Don't--" her voice trailed off and she sat next to him, her face turned away, her eyes distant. She sighed and spoke again, her voice strained. "How?"

He didn't know. He wished that she would look at him.

* * *

He had always been the quietest of the _Shitennou_, content to spend his free time wrapped up with his maps and charts. How he had managed to catch the attention of the _Senshi_ of Protection, he would never figure out. But he had. 

He could still remember the beginning of the happiest period of his lives.

He had been in his guest room, per usual, pouring over the maps and peering through the telescope he had requested, marveling at the way the stars looked from the Moon. The door had opened with a loud creak, annoying him enough for him to bark out a sharp order to leave him alone, damn it, couldn't you see he was busy?

She had laughed, and the silk of her gown had rustled with the movement of her shoulders. His mouth had gone inexplicably dry.

_You've been avoiding me, General._

_You have the odd habit of electrocuting me each time we meet. I should think it would be better for my health if I stayed away. _

Her slim shoulders had risen in a half hearted shrug, and she had daintily hopped onto his desk.

He had opened his mouth to protest the mistreatment of his materials, but the look in her eye had stopped his heart. He had gone to her, as if in a trance. She had smiled slowly as his arms encircled her waist.

_I would have thought that you were the type to risk it all…General._

He had never had a chance.

* * *

She reached out, cursed her hand for shaking, and rested it against his arm. He was solid. He was real. 

"You died."

"Yes," he took another sip, grimaced as the burning liquid scalded his tongue. "I did."

"I died just after you," she whispered, missing his wince, the way his fingers tightened on the china. "Did you know that? No, no, I suppose you couldn't have."

She choked out a sob, starting to turn away. He spoke.

"Do you hate me now, ma tempête?" his voice was wretched and full of self loathing.

_I could never hate you._

She hated silence.

* * *

"Did you ever love me?" 

His breath caught in his throat and he grabbed her chin in his hands, ignoring the warning glare he got in return.

"Don't you _ever_ doubt that I love you," he hissed, pain evident in his being. "Not now, not ever, do you hear me?"

She cursed herself for the burning sensation that she prayed wasn't tears. "Then…"

"Damn it," he shook his head. "I loved you. I loved you even more than my liege. Do you know how tormenting that is, for a guardian to place someone else above his charge?"

She did.

"Metallia found me in my agony," he continued, his shame evident in his eyes. "I was never the strongest of the _Shintennou_, never the smartest. I was the easy prey. But I loved you."

He waited until she faced him again, waited until she looked him in the eyes.

"Ma tempête…I still do."

The room spun. Her heart pounded. She moistened her lips.

"Oh."

He nodded slightly, looking away. "Oh."

She got to her feet and started to gather the tea cups. The china clinked softly together in her unsteady hands.

"You know, Nephrite…" she murmured, her voice soft and gentle. "I don't think I can ever forgive you."

He nodded slowly, as if he had expected the blow that would end his life. "I know."

Tears welled up in her emerald gaze and she swallowed, staring hard at the chinaware in her grip.

"But…I think that I can try."

The china fell with a musical crash to the floor.

* * *

Nephrite felt her tears leak into his shirt, and held her tighter. "I love you," he whispered, his voice fierce. "I have always loved you. I will always love you." 

Her laughter rumbled against his chest. "I've always…searched for you, I think," she confessed, burying her face against his warmth. "Always. I could never forget you."

His spirit soared, and he swore to himself he would never let her go again.

"I won't fail you again, ma tempête."

Her chuckled was strangled. "You had better not."

They stayed in companionable silence for a few moments, before she stirred and framed his face with her capable hands.

"I love you," she murmured, blushing becomingly. "I tried not to, Nephrite. I tried to forget you. But I love you. I think I always will."

He kissed her then and it was like coming home.

"I would…risk everything," he whispered, watching her eyes widen and fill. "To be by your side."

_Always.

* * *

_

"Mako-_chan_," Usagi's cheerful voice was lifted above the din of the café as they sipped their drinks. She leaned forward, impatiently flicking one golden pigtail over one shoulder, and whispered conspiratorially. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

To her credit, the taller girl didn't choke on her muffin, but merely blinked. "What do you mean, Usagi?"

The tiny girl frowned cutely, her blue eyes narrowing. "You haven't said anything about your old _senpai_ for a whole week now! Come on, you're hiding something!"

Makoto smiled and shrugged.

"Let's just say, Usa," she winked, "that I've found him again."

_Make me believe again.

* * *

_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

T-T_ Okay, so I was saving a Minako and Kunzite chapter for last because (besides Ami and Zoi) they are my favorite couple. So I took a shot at Makoto and Nephrite(whom I also like but know a little less about) to lead up to it…except I'm not too happy with the results. _

_And judging by the three reviews…I don't think the readers are either. Should I just stop with the Shitennou and go back to my Rurouni? Feedback, please! _

_ma tempête is french for storm, or tempest._

_(Thank you SO much , lija, for pointing out my mistake. I didn't even realize that I was making it! I suppose that my subconscious is still stuck on the English version of Sailor Moon, haha. Anyways, this fic_-- if I decide to continue it-- _will have five chapters in all. One chapter for each and every inner senshi, and a special one for Usagi and Mamoru. So...that would make Rei's story next.)_


	3. Firebrand

_Help me hope again._

The flames leapt up violently in the dark chamber, illuminating the strong features of the priestess who knelt before it. Violet eyes narrowed in concentration over slim hands, which were pressed lightly, palm-to-palm, against a string of smooth, wooden beads.

A thin bead of sweat blossomed on the girl's soft forehead, and her small mouth tugged down in a fierce scowl as she tried to banish the images from her mind.

_A cocky smile. Self-deprecating blue eyes. Strong arms. _

"_Aria, my little firebrand. Come and watch the fireworks with me."_

A curse reverberated in the small room, and the girl abruptly stood, her hand thrown out in anger. She drew in several shaky breaths, the only sound besides the faint crackling of the rapidly dying flames.

Hino Rei slumped against the cool wood of the wall, her suddenly cold hands rubbing against her pale face. Another failed effort.

It seemed, she sighed, that even the flames could not purge everything.

* * *

Jadeite gazed listlessly at the glass in his long fingered hand, his golden hair falling apologetically in his handsome face. His musings were interrupted by a strong slap on the back. Chocking slightly, he turned to meet his stormy eyes with Zoicite's emerald gaze. 

"Why the look, my brother?"

"Your cheeriness is reason enough to murder you," Jadeite grumbled, tipping back the rest of the drink. He barely noted the subtle burning in his throat as he sipped the alcohol. "Do you honestly think that Kunzite will continue to stumble around in ignorance, you with that stupid grin tattooed on your face?"

The younger man simply shrugged, his green eyes dancing. "I do confess that our fearless leader's present preoccupancy is beneficial to my current state of well being."

The blond blandly viewed his comrade's smiling face. "Speak Japanese, you idiot."

Zoicite laughed, and snagged the snifter out of Jadeite's hand. Sipping from it, he grimaced slightly from the taste and, making sure that the silver haired _Shitennou _was not in hearing range, leaned closer.

"You could always go and see her, my brother." For once, his voice was somber, his gaze understanding. Insufferable man's moods were always changing. Jadeite turned away before the hope could take root.

"And be burnt to a crisp before I get the chance to open my mouth?"

Zoicite didn't laugh, instead passing the heavy glass back to him.

"You underestimate her heart, Jadeite."

* * *

The steady stroke of the broom did little to ease the girl's mind. But the soothing presence of her friend went a long way to relieve the stiffness of Rei's shoulders. 

"Why'd you ask me over, Rei?"

"If…" Rei sighed, sitting down next to Usagi and letting the broom fall to the floor, "If you could forget one memory—Just have it erased from your mind—which one would it be?"

The tiny girl's nose scrunched up as she thought, her chin resting in the palm of her small hand. "Dying wasn't fun," she murmured, her blue eyes bright with wry humor. "Why do you ask, Rei-_chan_?"

The girl smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing, _Odango_, I was just wondering how hard it would be to elicit an intelligent response from you."

The blond wasn't fooled, but laughed anyway. "You're so mean, Rei!"

The taller girl chuckled, turning away to pick up the discarded broom. She didn't notice the slight pressure gathering behind her eyes.

* * *

Alone in her room, running a brush through her locks, Rei thought back to her question. 

_If you could erase it from your heart…_

It wasn't even a question for her. There was only one memory that she wished she could be rid of.

The first time she laid eyes on the _Shitennou_ of the East.

The brush smacked with a satisfactory bang against the wall.

* * *

He was impossibly beautiful, even then. As the maiden of the warrior planet, it shocked everyone—her most of all—that she would be attracted to a pretty face. It had also frustrated her, causing her to often lash out with the infamous temper. 

_Is there nothing behind those appealing eyes, my lord?_

He never seemed to care. He was as easygoing as she was passionate, which only served to fascinate her more.

He had, however, been part of Endymion's royal guards—one of the four great lords of the Earth. To the _Shitennou, _an affair with the Moon goddess was a threat to their lord, and thus something to terminate as quickly as possible. Nephrite had taken to following Serenity. Kunzite had stuck to Endymion's side like glue. Zoicite had done everything in his power to get them off of the Moon as quickly as possible without disrupting protocol.

A smile tugged the corners of her mouth involuntarily.

Jadeite's approach was to come to her.

* * *

He could still remember the day he had decided to ask one of the Moon goddess' guardians for help. It had just been his luck, he smirked ruefully, that he had spotted the dark haired little spitfire first. 

Her arched eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs as she considered his request. Her voice had been low and reasonable as she asked him if he was serious. Was he really asking her to keep her liege away from Endymion?

His confirmation had her small hands curling into capable fists. Her eyes had gleamed, flashing over her polite smile, throwing him off guard. He had tried his infamous grin in hopes of smoothing over any injury he had dealt.

_So you suggest that my Serenity is not good enough for your precious Terran?_

His grin had slipped, and a warning bell had shrilled in his ear as he noticed the warning spark of bloodlust in her violet eyes. Too late. Spurts of flames were already flickering on her fingertips.

Jadeite scrubbed his hands over his drawn face roughly, barking out a humorless laugh.

It had been a miracle that he had escaped from that first meeting alive. As it was, Zoicite and Nephrite had laughed at his scorched hair for weeks.

She offered no apologies for her actions. He expected none. Wanted none.

He had already been captivated.

* * *

You think that a brush with death would persuade a man to keep away, she scowled, throwing her things around the room and contemplating setting something on fire. 

Sensible men would have. But though the _Shitennou_ of the East had impeccable looks, he sorely lacked in common sense.

He had followed her for days, setting her nerves on fire. She had been determined to ignore him. She had failed miserably, but she had been determined.

Insufferable, intolerable…

The smoke alarm started to shriek. Rei pouted, disgusted. She heard her Grandfather's sleepy voice curse half heartedly at the defective contraption, and released a few choice words herself.

That was the fourth time this week.

She sighed, and raked long fingers through her mass of dark hair. Guess she owed Usagi-_chan_ some more yen.

* * *

He had known that it might have not been the wisest thing to annoy the short tempered senshi, but didn't care. He had almost forgotten about his concerns with Endymion, so caught up in his fascination for the little firebrand. She had been irritated. To say the least. 

_I think that I'd like to see you dance, my lord._

After the first embarrassing demonstration, he had taken to wearing rubber shoes, even though Nephrite had snapped at him for the grating sounds he had made walking around in the palace.

Jadeite smiled, humming quietly in the dark. Those boots had exasperated the Priestess into action.

It was early in the afternoon before the grand banquet, and-- having heard his rubber boots squishing down the marble corridors—she had grabbed him by the lapels and pushed him against the wall. He had grinned cheekily at her, startling her. The flames she had raised flickered out, and her hand fell to her side.

She had laughed then, her violet eyes dancing with a mix of annoyance and delight above her mouth.

_Is there truly nothing behind those pretty eyes, my lord?_

Then she had kissed him, a brief touch of lips that was over almost faster than it had begun. But it succeeded in shaking the usually carefree warrior. She had fled then, her face as red as her _fuku_.

His laughter had resonated through the hall. If she had not fled, he would have probably been roasted alive.

He had never found someone so fascinating.

Jadeite sighed, running a long finger around the cold rim of his glass. Wincing against the thundering bass of the excuse of a band, he wished fleetingly that he had stayed at home. Even though he had felt like strangling Zoicite, at least there was still the possibility of Kunzite finding out about Ami. Or about Makoto. The resulting hissy fit had much potential.

Chuckling softly at the image of a fuming Kunzite, he turned to pay the bartender.

Dimly, he registered a familiar voice. Frowning slightly, he raised his head.

_Shit…_

His heavy snifter shattered silently on the floor.

* * *

Rei felt like a drink. _Selene_ knew that she was not one to nurse a glass, but considering the circumstances… 

Usagi frowned darkly at her side, the shorter girl's disapproving aura a welcome distraction.

"We're not even old enough," she grumbled. "Have you ever even had any liquor at all?"

"_Odango_-_baka_." Her violet eyes were patronizingly amused, setting the blonde's temper up. "I'm a _miko_. I have to have ceremonial drinks. Besides," she continued, flinging her mass of hair over her shoulder. "This is Japan. A six year old can get a drink here if he's smart enough."

Usagi sighed, allowing herself a moment of longing for the quiet warmth of her Mamo-_chan_'s apartment. Pushing all such thoughts out of her mind, she plastered on a smile and sprinted ahead to nudge open the door.

"You know, Rei-_chan_," she chattered, fighting to find something light to talk about. "There's this new mo--" Her voice faltered, blue eyes widening impossibly large in a suddenly pale face. An equally horror stricken gaze stared back.

"Usagi-_baka_," Rei's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms. "You're blocking the door."

She sputtered ungracefully as she found herself suddenly being yanked away from the bar by the sleeve. "Usagi. Usagi! What is the matter with you!"

"I…I forgot that I have to…" Usagi cursed her innate inability to come up with a good lie.

"Do what, Usagi?"

"I forgot to…to…Brush my hair! Wait! No!" she practically screamed, noting Rei's obvious skepticism. "Not my hair! Luna's hair! I forgot to brush Luna's hair!"

Rei gave out an unladylike snort, digging in her heels and successfully dragging the protesting girl along with her back to the bar. "That's the stupidest one I've heard yet. What is the matter with you, you look like the world's going to come to an end. Now we're going to go in there and I'm going to get drunk and--"

She bumped into someone and, flushing with embarrassment, turned to bow an apology. It died in her throat as she felt her mouth drop open.

Usagi decided that she needed that drink probably more than Rei had.

Jadeite offered what he hoped was an amiable grin, sheepishly fidgeting under the wide eyed stare of the two girls. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

He had been smiling when he killed her. That same damn amiable twist of lips. 

He had smirked at her astonishment, cocking his head and letting his heavy bangs fall into his mocking blue eyes. She merely gaped, her _fuku_ torn and splattered with blood, her hair in disarray, eyes full of tears she swore not to shed. He stepped casually over Jupiter's fallen body; cast a disgusted glance at Nephrite's bloody form.

_What do we have here?_

She had screamed in pain and fury, and launched herself foolishly at him, taking an almost sick pleasure in the way his eyes widened with a kind of faint surprise.

Then he had smiled. The smile remained even after her blood splattered his face.

She had been careless, she knew, and she cursed herself as she found herself on her back, saw the blackness edging in on her line of vision. He knelt next to her and brushed a gloved hand down her cheek.

_Such a pretty girl_…

She had sobbed, the blasted tears searing her skin. _Jadeite…how could you?_

He had stilled at that, his lips thinning into a grim line.

_Such a shame, really…_

He had brushed a kiss on her slowly closing eyes. And drove the blade deeper in.

_Such a pity…

* * *

_

Jadeite told himself that he really should have expected the blow, that he really had no right to be even the least bit surprised that he found himself staring at her heels instead of her furious face. Or that her whole body practically crackled with heat.

Still, there he was, on the cold ground, stunned. Idiot.

She thrust her chin out, her eyes fierce and her fists ready. "You son of a bitch."

Jadeite briefly considered playing dead. When he hazarded a glance up and saw her wide eyed fury, he decided that it really wouldn't have helped anyways.

She watched him climb cautiously to his feet and squared her shoulders, raising her fists higher. "You bastard. You jerk. You son of a bitch!"

Her breaths were unsteady, and her well aimed punches thudded against his chest.

He closed his eyes.

There was no more damage anyone could do to his heart.

* * *

Her voice rose in pitch as she struck out, and she prayed that it wouldn't break. She'd be damned if he saw how he affected her. _It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair…_

"Is that all you're going to do!" she screamed, her bangs hiding her tormented eyes, her chest heaving. "You killed me, you son of a bitch, and that's all you're going to do? Don't you…DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

His voice was low and self loathing. "I'm sorry."

She cried.

"It's not fair, it's not fair," she screamed. "You're not supposed to be here, you're not supposed to be alive, you're not supposed to be--"

He let himself be hit, fighting the insane longing to wipe away her tears, to hold her. "…Aria."

"NO!" she spat, her hands stilling. "No, Aria's dead. She's dead. You killed her."

"I--" Jadeite stopped, feeling the regret rise up and take his heart in a stranglehold.

"How, Jadeite?" Her voice was hushed, and her slight form huddled in an attempt to protect herself. "How could you?"

He hated himself. "Because I loved you."

* * *

He really should have seen that slap coming, he mused as he fought the urge to rub the sting away. She swore loudly, furious that she had stooped to such a feminine gesture. 

"Don't. You. _EVER_." She hissed, "_EVER_. Lie. To. Me. I deserve more than that."

She fought to keep the shock from showing on her face as she was suddenly confronted by blazing blue eyes.

"You can hit me," he hissed, grabbing her arm. He winced slightly from the obvious heat that was emanating from her skin, but held on nonetheless. "You can yell at me all you want. I deserve that and more. But I won't let you say that we never loved each other. We did. I did."

She was afraid to speak, her heart in her throat. He bit his lip in agitation before tightening his grip.

"Aria…"

"No…"

"I still do."

She stared at him, her lips parted in confusion, her eyes welling over. Her small hand rose, curled into a fist…and dropped to her side, lifeless.

His hand came up, and she flinched as he rested it against her cold cheek. She struggled not to lean into his touch, not to let the warmth of his skin move her.

"I still love you."

She stumbled.

* * *

He caught her, fighting the urge to never let go. 

"It isn't fair," she whispered. "I never wanted to see you again."

He closed his eyes and abruptly released her, smiling sadly as she worked to stand as straight as her pride demanded. Some things never changed. Some things always stayed the same.

_And some things just were never meant to be._

"I know." he sighed, hating himself more than he ever thought possible. He turned to leave. "I'm sorry."

Something hit him square in the back of the head and thudded to the ground. Jadeite would have laughed if he hadn't felt like crying.

He really shouldn't have been the least bit surprised to see a high heel lying innocently on the cement. But, again, there he was, bewildered.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Her voice was soft and deadly. "You're going to walk away from me?"

My, but his firebird always had a way on his nerves. Jadeite took a calming breath and counted to ten before looking over his shoulder at her flashing eyes.

"What do you want me to do," he murmured, "beg for forgiveness? Kiss your feet? You're your boots? Throw myself off of a cliff?"

"I want--" her voice broke then, and she found that she could not find the strength to hate herself for it. "I want you to stay with me."

He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. He couldn't think.

"Ar--Rei, please," he finally said. "Don't play with me. I have not the patience."

"_Imbecile_!" The very atmosphere seemed to spark. Passerby took one look and decided to take the long way around. "I IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT IS SCREAMING THAT THIS IS A BAD IDEA AND ASK YOU TO STAY WITH ME AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO FCKING STAND THERE AND TREAT IT LIKE A…"

He was sure that a goofy grin was spreading across his lips and tried to stop it, knowing that it would most likely mean death.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"I DON'T THINK SO, PRETTY BOY!"

"No, I think I am."

The flush of rage slowly faded out of the _miko's_ cheeks, leaving behind a dazed kind of anticipation. "Oh, okay. Well, then."

So he did.

* * *

Their embraces had always been passionate, to the point where even Venus had established a no touching rule whenever they were in her quarters. He was glad to see that nothing had changed. 

They broke apart only because the act of breathing demanded it. She leaned against him as he ran his long fingers through her dark mane.

"Jadeite?"

"Hmm?"

She trailed a slim finger up his jacket, toyed with one of the buttons. "About that kissing my feet thing…"

His delighted laughter echoed throughout the night.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

Kunzite frowned, his pale blue eyes narrowing in speculation as he looked up from his book. Zoicite adjusted his reading glasses and shot Nephrite a quizzical look, tinged with trepidation.

The eldest _Shitennou_ raised a hand to his mouth, a habit that usually meant that he was thinking, considering. This was, Nephrite lamented, never a good sign.

"Zoicite."

"Mmm?"

"Why the devil are you smiling?"

_Teach me to believe._

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I apologize for the wait! I've recently gotten through midterms and papers, and I really should be doing homework, but I decided that I needed to let everyone know that all the wonderful words of encouragement have made me decide to continue. So, thank you! _

_Again, I really should be doing my homework, so forgive me if this chapter sucks. I don't have the time to really re-read it and revise it right now. Perhaps when Minako and Usagi's chapter are completed? _

_Ja ne! _-v


	4. Chain

_Tell me a story…_

She didn't rise to be the leader of the _senshi_ by being stupid. She wasn't chosen to be personal guard to the princess of the moon because she was an idiot. Perhaps they had done things differently on Terran soil back then, but she did not get to where she had by being an imbecile.

This she calmly informed the future rule of the universe.

"You look pale, Mamoru," she smiled. She bustled around the spacious kitchen, opening drawers and cabinets, wanting to keep her hands busy. "Any particular reason?"

Mamoru shook his head and silently prayed that she would stay away from the sharp utensils.

"Now, you see," she chirped, slamming the refrigerator door shut with enough force to shake the glasses. "I am not dumb or oblivious. Isn't that right?"

"When…when is Usa coming back?"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "You didn't answer my question."

He briefly wondered how much time he could buy before his girlfriend came back. Being alone with an irritated female in a room with many sharp things was a highly undesirable situation.

"So," she continued, sliding a rather large steak knife out of its plastic cover, "when three of my _senshi _are walking around with stupid, goofy grins on their faces, I know exactly what happened."

Mamoru choked on the water he had just sipped. "You…do?"

She nodded in reply, running a slim finger across the knife, testing its sharpness. "So…how long, Mamoru?"

He wondered if it would do any good to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't try to act stupid." She was now slowly polishing the blade. "I know that there are few with the power to revive those of Terra. And it sure as hell wasn't Usagi."

_Damn._

"About…eight months?" Seeing her stiffen, he fumbled, "You know, give or take a year or so."

"You son of a--"

"Threatening Mamo­_-chan _again?" Usagi breezed in, somehow managing to look graceful (in her own way) even laden with groceries. "I wondered why you suddenly had the urge for ice cream and broccoli."

Knowing her liege well, Minako spared Mamoru a withering glare before rushing to help Usagi with the bags. "He revived the _Shitennou_."

Usagi opened the refrigerator and starting unloading the ice cream. "Ah."

"Eight months ago."

Usagi raised an eyebrow in her sheepish fiancée's direction. "Oh? This he neglected to mention."

"He seems to be neglecting a lot of things. It's because he's an idiot."

Mamoru opened his mouth to retort, but fell silent after a sharp kick from Usagi. Pouting, he opted to remain quiet.

"Do you think that _he_ knows that we know?"

"He's not an idiot, Usagi."

"True. He probably figured it out a long time ago."

She tried not to let that hurt.

Drumming his long fingers against the counter's surface, Mamoru opted to not let on about Kunzite's obliviousness.

"So, what are you going to do?" Usagi looked over her shoulder, and smiled gently at her best friend.

The girl snorted and flipped her golden hair over a slim shoulder. "What do I care?"

Mamoru wisely got out of the way as she snatched her purse and stalked towards the door.  
"_Oi."_

Aino Minako stilled, her skin trembling under Usagi's small hand. "Yes?"

"He'll come, Mina-_chan_. Don't worry. He'll come."

* * *

Kunzite prided himself on his cool demeanor, on his ability to remain unfazed in the sight of chaos. Still, he was very satisfied that his voice came out in a silky whisper instead of a roar. 

"You did _what_?"

Jadeite calculated the distance from him to the door, and cocked his head, wondering how fast their silver haired leader was.

Zoisite, who had already done the calculation, slumped. "We had no prior intention of meeting, Kunzite. We were just curious."

Nephrite nodded encouragingly.

Kunzite briefly contemplated murder. His hands actually reached out and mimicked strangling motions. Nephrite gulped and moved strategically further.

"You met the _senshi_. You met them and spoke with them."

Zoisite nodded.

"Does Endymion know?"

Jadeite gulped nervously. "Serenity saw me yesterday."

Kunzite's stomach dropped. "You went to meet the Princess?"

"It isn't like I knew that she would be walking into the same bar--"

He waved the excuses away, impatient. "You met the Princess?"

Jadeite nodded slowly.

Kunzite sighed and closed his ice gaze wearily. "Let us hope that Aphrodite does not know."

Jadeite frowned. "I'm sure she doesn't, Kunzite."

"Good." Kunzite abruptly shot to his feet and strode purposely out of the room.

Nephrite watched his friend carefully. "Do you not wish to see her, Kunzite?"

The door slammed shut in reply.

* * *

Passerby scurried away as a seemingly insane white haired man let out a slight roar of rage and pounded a fist against a nearby wall. 

Fools. Imbeciles! How dare they go against all reason and…and...

His hands clenched and fell to his side, useless. His blasted heart ached with jealousy. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

He wanted to see her.

* * *

The first time they had met, she had tried to kill him. 

Granted, it wasn't her fault. The entire situation had been a mess of confusion from the very moment Endymion had set eyes on the moon princess. In hopes of preventing an affair between the two, the _Shitennou _tried vainly to discourage any contact between the two outside of public or formal occasions. Strangely, the others soon grew lax in their efforts; Jadeite seemed more interested in seeing if he could escape death by fire, Nephrite took to shutting himself in his room, forbidding any of the others access and Zoisite had practically locked himself in the library. Useless.

During a dinner held in honor of relations between the moon and Earth, Kunzite saw his chance as the princess excused herself from the table early. He had followed her, unsure of his intentions, but armed with the knowledge that he needed to do _something_ before the predicament escalated any further. He had reached out, his fingers outstretched to grasp the petite girl's shoulder, and let out a surprised grunt as a sharp point poked him none too gently in the back.

_Funny meeting you here, my lord. _

He had turned gingerly and was pierced by two startlingly blue eyes. The princess of Venus. The irritation and annoyance that had flared up at his being caught unawares vanished like smoke.

_It would seem that you resemble a mouse in headlights. _

_What?_

He had raised his hands slowly, glanced down at the tip of the sword she brandished—_was that stone?_—and did something foolish.

He laughed.

Kunzite smiled, a bittersweet twist of lips, and leaned back against the post. It had taken nearly an hour of pleading from the tiny princess to calm the bristling blonde and prevent any permanent damage to his person.

_How could he not have fallen in love?_

* * *

Mina blew a frustrated breath, watching it puff in the cold air. Usagi's parting words hadn't left her in the best of moods, but she was doing her best to shrug the feeling of uncertainty off. She needed to cheer up. What was that phrase? Out of sight… 

_Out of heart?_

The blond let out a huff and plastered a smile on her face. Just because the guy wasn't coming to look for her was no reason to be upset. She shouldn't be upset. Right? RIGHT.

She was smiling so widely that people were starting to give her strange looks as they passed by. Sucking in her breath and straightening her shoulders with a sort of painful determination, she prepared to flounce away.

BAM.

Gasping in shock and annoyance, Minako found herself staring at a pair of well worn boots, lifting a hand to her offended nose.

"I'm so sor--" the words of apology died on her lips as she followed her gaze up.

Dark slacks. Broad chest. Bright green eyes, filled with the same turmoil of emotions that she suspected she was feeling. Her hand fell, limp, to her side.

Silver hair.

She heard a strangled sound, only half aware that it came from her own mouth. A memory, faint but insistent, ran through her mind like mist.

_Funny meeting you here, my lord._

_Kunzite._

* * *

He supposed, looking back, that it wasn't exactly the bravest or noblest course of action. Jadeite would most likely never let him hear the end of it. Imagine, Kunzite, the greatest of the _Shitennou_, running from a girl who barely came up to his shoulder. It was humiliating. It was embarrassing. 

Muttering curses—directed at everyone from Endymion to Zoisite to himself—he ran on, unceremoniously shoving hapless pedestrians out of his way in his desperation. His face impassive, his heart thudding painfully, he found that he didn't care.

He just hadn't been prepared for the horror reflected in her eyes.

* * *

Minako watched his graceless departure with a sort of detached wonder, uncaring that she remained sprawled on the sidewalk. Should she follow? She admitted to herself that she had not the strength for that, and simply sat, staring after him and fighting back tears that rose, unbidden, to her eyes. 

He had looked terrified. An unladylike snort escaped her lips, and she found herself laughing, her sides shaking until it hurt.

Familiar hands grasped her arm, gently pulling her to her feet. A warm voice spoke her name, questioning. She barely noticed.

He had looked terrified.

She remembered their first kiss.

* * *

After the large misunderstanding which nearly resulted in Kunzite's head on a stick, she had taken to following _him _around the palace—ultimately causing the normally stoic and mature king to result to childish things such as bribing Jadeite to lie about his availability or whereabouts and ducking behind pillars whenever he heard a telltale click of heels. 

Serenity had laughingly chided her, but she had ignored it. There was _something_ about the man, something that she could not place a finger on, that intrigued her. And so the hunt continued…

…Until she found herself being harshly yanked into an unoccupied room by a white gloved hand. Her shriek died on parted lips as her eyes focused on the man, only to be replaced by a calculating grin.

_If you desired to be alone with me, my lord, you could have just asked. _

His eyebrow had twitched alarmingly, and she had taken advantage of his speechlessness to observe the chamber. The War Room. It had been appropriate.

_Blast it, woman! I demand that you cease your actions immediately! _

She had laughed and circled and he had backed away, nearly falling over the Queen's throne. A dull flush rose over his cheeks—almost invisible-- and he had held a hand out in front of him, as if to ward her off. She only came closer.

_I said cease! Blast it all, get away!_

She had kissed him then, only to pull away with a loud gasp at the flash of heat that had sparked between them. Instantly, his eyes had changed, grown darker with some emotion that she had not wanted to believe. Her mouth had been hanging open. His curled in a knowing smirk. She somehow freed herself of his hands, which had risen to wind themselves in her hair, and, mumbling apologies, had fled, not noticing the way his eyes had lit in amused wonder.

With that one action, the game had instantly changed. What had started as simply curiosity had unexpectedly morphed into something more dangerous. Now it was her that blushed when she met his gaze, her who tried to avoid his eyes when he spoke.

_Damn the man._

Without even meaning to, she had fallen in love.

* * *

Kunzite sank against the door, eyes closed in resignation. Jadeite and Nephrite had looked up in shock as he slammed the front door, but he had ignored them pointedly as he thundered up the stairs. By the Goddess, could he do nothing right? Staggering over to the bathroom, he splashed water on his suddenly pale face and leaned drunkenly against the mirror. 

She had looked at him with horror. There had been other emotions as well, but he had not been able to see them through his own shroud of pain. She had looked at him with fear.

Letting his eyes fall shut, he let out a haunted cry, releasing enough power to shake the house. Books fell, scattered, by his feet. Zoisite would most likely throw a fit. Kunzite didn't care.

She had looked at him as if he were a monster.

Just like the day she died.

* * *

He had watched her that day, coldly admiring as she slew _youma _after _youma, _their blood splattering her otherwise flawless face. She cried out only once, when she saw the red _senshi_ fall. Kunzite had merely curled his lip in disgust. The little fire princess had the tendency to let her emotions get in the way. A pity. But then he smiled. 

_His _goddess wouldn't.

When she saw him, her eyes traveling over his uniform, his cold gray gaze, she had looked at him with a sense of resignation. There was no hope, not even shock. It was as if she had known this day would come.

Time had stood still. He could still remember the sense of utter silence, as though they were alone rather than in the middle of a war. Then he spoke.

_Funny meeting you here, my lady. _

Her eyes had widened impossibly, fingers trembling on the golden links of her whip.

_Bastard._

He had simply smirked. Usually his goddess was cleverer than that. Then, without warning, he had lashed out, smiling when his sword was parried.

_Come to play with me, my little love?_

They had always fought with a similar style, with no easy victor. She had possessed, obviously, the abilities of a _Senshi, _but as a _Shitennou—_ or a Dark General--he was in no shortage of power himself. Every thrust was parried, every attack blocked.

She had met his gaze head on; eyes carefully blank lest they betray her next move. But with every swing of his sword, he saw something flicker behind the mask.

Anguish.

Enraged at this, he realized that she was deliberately on the defense, reluctant to actually attack.

_Do you think that you can play with me, Aphrodite?_

She had not answered, simply holding her gaze steady and blocking his next move.

_Fight me!_

Through his red veil of fury, he saw a flash of something in the corner of his eye, and felt his lips curl in a triumphant sneer. By the sudden look in Venus' eyes, she had seen it as well. A brief flash of silver.

_The Princess Serenity._

His goddess had shrieked her name, terror coloring her voice, but it was too late, and she fell, hands struggling to contain her screams at what she saw. The girl had fallen, pierced on a blade of stone. Something inside of Kunzite that was still _him_ pained at the sight, the small twinge flaring up as he realized what the girl was lying on.

_Endymion…_

He had remembered brushing the hurt aside and heading towards the bodies. Before the battle, Beryl had specifically ordered that the princess be delivered to her, and he had no intention of failing.

And then she had appeared in front of him. Hair askew, _fuku _tattered and liberally splattered with blood. He had itched to have her.

Her eyes had filled with tears that she struggled to blink away, her face contorted with grief. But her sword had been steady.

_Do not make me do this._

He had laughed, scornfully. _Your liege is dead. Can you still choose between us? _

_Kunzite, stop. _

He had pressed on, uncaring of the heartbreak in her voice, and mockingly opened his arms as if to embrace her. _Come. You could never make the choice between duty and—_

She struck then, stabbing him through the chest, and his words had trailed off, gurgling as he fell to his knees. A thin trail of blood had trickled out from his mouth, hot against his cold skin.

Only then had she sobbed, a loud keening that something inside of him had ached to comfort.

He could still hear it, the uninhibited wail of mourning. He could still see it, the way her body had crumpled with the force of her pain, uncaring of the battle that still waged around them. Her words still haunted his nightmares.

_Kunzite, why?_

And then he had known no more.

* * *

Minako felt her heart stop beating as she surveyed the simple building. It looked unassuming, but… 

"Did the house just shake?" she asked, her eyes widening in disbelief. Her companion merely groaned, running a slim hand over his face to muffle an oath.

"Think nothing of it," he assured her, reaching for the door. He looked back, emerald eyes quiet and searching. "You may come in, if you change your mind. I'll keep the door open."

She murmured a brief 'thank you' as he opened the door and was briefly assaulted with loud music and louder voices before it swung shut.

What was she doing? She fought the urge to pace, knowing how foolish it would look. He had run from her, had he not? And yet, here she was, standing outside his door like a fool. The sudden urge to flee rose in her, choking. And yet…

_You are no coward, Aphrodite. _

She shut her eyes at the voice, unwilling to deal with the sharp ache that it triggered.

Squaring her shoulders, she nodded resolutely. She reached for the door, only to gasp as the door was ripped open.

The shouting ceased instantly, and she forced herself to meet his gaze in the silence.

"Hello." She smiled softly. "Funny meeting you here."

* * *

Kunzite felt the door get slammed behind him, and nearly gave into his urge to kick it down and escape up to the sanctuary of his room. Those _idiots!_ When he was through with them, not even Endymion would be able to stitch them back together. 

Instead, he found his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. Horrified, he dropped the offending limb, forcing it behind his back.

"_Aphrodite_," he whispered, the very sound of her name on his lips evoking emotions long forgotten.

She simply stared at him; her smile bright, her gaze guarded. Then, without warning, her eyes filled.

"Why did you do it, Kunzite?"

He flinched.

_Kunzite, why?_

"Because…" He gave in and traced the curve of her cheek with his calloused fingertip. Tears streamed down her face, and he wished that he was strong enough to wipe them away. "Because I was too weak."

She simply stood, silent.

"I knew that we could never be together—a _Shitennou _and a _Senshi. _I had nothing to give but my heart—and what good that would do? A war was looming, and I was unable to offer even allegiance. If only…" he trailed off, eyes distant.

"Do you think that any of that truly mattered to me?" she demanded.

"I wanted to protect you."

The words hung, mocking, between them in the ensuing silence. He fought the insane urge to laugh.

"You should have known, Kunzite."

Irritation rippled across his features. "I am no Nephrite, I cannot read the stars. I cannot see the future."

She shook her head and backed away. His hand clenched, and he let it fall.

"You should have known _me._"

He could stand it no longer, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. She stiffened.

"Remember? How you used to cry at night because you did not think that you bear to choose between me and Serenity?"

She did.

"If only I had had enough power to bring an end to all of it. I wanted to protect you from ever making that choice."

She seemed shocked, her free hand coming up to brush at the moisture on his face. It seemed like forever before she spoke. "You were tricked."

"I was a fool. To trust a witch over my liege."

"You made a mistake."

Kunzite snorted. "One that cost us everything."

"So where do we go from here?"

Stunned at the sudden question, he found he could not answer, fear robbing him of his voice. The silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity.

She cleared her throat and looked away. "I doubt that things could ever be the same."

He nodded, acutely aware of the sharp pain in his chest. He turned, reaching for the doorknob blindly, aware only of the fact that his world was breaking. He had known better but he had _hoped_, he had _hoped_…

And her hand was his and he stilled, disbelieving…

"So let's try to make it better this time around."

* * *

Kunzite's hand tightened to a vise grip, and he turned—slowly—to meet her eyes, afraid. 

And there she was, her eyes puffy but brilliant, her smile blinding.

Her _whoop_ of joy rang like bells as she found herself scooped up and twirled in capable arms, looking into eyes that she thought she would never see again.

"I love you," he breathed. "More than I dreamed possible."

The tender moment was broken when she threaded her fingers through his hair, jerking his head back firmly.

"Well?" she demanded. "Isn't this the part where you kiss me?"

She had, he reminisced, always been bossy.

* * *

Zoisite peeked out from the window, impatiently flicking his hair out of his emerald eyes and pressing his cheek to the glass to try to get a better view. 

"Stop hogging the window!" Jadeite whined.

"Shut up, you idiot, I can't hear!"

Nephrite rolled his eyes from his position as the two younger men bickered. His rank and age gave him the right to use the spy hole in the door, which granted him a better view, but poor hearing—made even worse by the idiots' pointless argument. He turned to hiss a command to _shut up already_, but instead let out an ungraceful _oomph _as the door swung open, toppling him to the floor.

Kunzite loomed threateningly in the small doorway, his pale eyes flashing. Minako stood behind him—her hand in his-- radiant but sheepish. Nephrite was in the middle of returning her grin when his eyes narrowed in concentration. Was Kunzite wearing Minako-_san's_ lip-gloss?

The silver haired _Shitennou_ had the tendency to grow quieter when he was truly irritated, which was why the purr of his voice had the shorter men paling considerably.

"_Who told Minako where to find me_?"

The room erupted in chaos as Minako's giggles, Kunzite's threats of bodily harm and the sound of furniture being knocked over filled the rafters.

_Make me believe in happily-ever-after's again._

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ Tah-dah! I struggled and struggled with this chapter, and finally finished it. Sick with a cold, to boot. v I know that I said that I would finish Forever before working on another chapter, but I couldn't resist. Besides Ami and Zoisite, this couple is one of my favorites. And I knew that I had to write the "seduction scene" before I lost the image.  
_

_ Writing this chapter was a lot harder for me than any of the others. Maybe because it's been a while-- who knows? But I really worked hard to put emotion into the words-- so much so that I was actually kind of drained by the end of this-- especially the death scene. So I hope that comes through. (The emotion, not the fact that I was tired.)_

I always hated those who don't like senshi romances because of the prophecy in Sailor V. It makes sense, but...I see the Shitennou as being strong enough to handle that knowledge.

_   
Thank you all so, so much for your reviews.  
_

_ P.S. The last chapter (usa/ma) won't be out until I post at least a couple of chapters of Forever, so be please be patient. _


End file.
